


今天开始做大嫂

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT (Band), SungChen - Fandom
Genre: Bottom！钟辰乐 TOP！朴志晟, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	今天开始做大嫂

嘻嘻，朴志晟被朋友们摆了一道，当然我也有参与，或者说正是因为有了我的参与他的朋友们才敢整他的。  
平时总是摆臭脸的朴志晟，无论走到哪里都要被人尊称一句大哥，跟年龄没有关系，靠着打架建立威信这种事从五岁到三十岁的人们都会这样做。出主意的人是我，那几个小子才不敢出这种坏主意。在前天跟金顺高中的人打架打输了之后，朴志晟的心情就一直不怎么样，毕竟打输了嘛，而且是跟高三生，那边的人还请了混社会的帮手，输了也不算奇怪。但是朴志晟太在意了，对他来说，输了就是输了，这是个很大的打击。这两天连做爱都没有兴趣，亏我还特意为了他把校裤改短了。每次都说喜欢看我的脚腕，我偏不给他看，如果总是给他看，他又要把我抓到电脑室里抓着脚腕狠狠地干我。可是这次为了哄他，我特意露出了两只脚腕在他面前晃来晃去，他竟然还嫌我烦，这还是第一次，我觉得我的地位有些不保。能让出了名会打架的朴志晟冷静下来的关键也是唯一的人物就是我钟辰乐，这两天他却对我表现出了厌烦的样子。他的朋友劝我别生气，毕竟打架输了关系到男人的自尊心。我偏不，我就要跟他生气，都以为我是什么软柿子吧？毕竟我表现出来的样子也跟学校里的丫头没什么不同，之前一直泡“辣妹”的朴志晟突然跟我在一起了，不管男的女的都很不服气。平时议论我的话我都听见了，无论是在食堂还是厕所都能听见的，那个转学过来的钟辰乐是什么人，平时闷声不响的，朴志晟怎么选了半天挑上他了？朴志晟转性了吗？真的开始跟听话的玩玩儿了？  
nonono，每次听到这种话我都想对着这些人摆手指，这个学校的人竟然没听说过我，多少让我觉得有点挫败。“听话的”这个词跟我完完全全不沾边，就连他的朋友们也几乎不知道，当初从尚平区某位厉害人物的摩托车上跳下来的人是我，摔了个半死又爬上朴志晟摩托车的人也是我，当天就跟朴志晟做爱一整夜的人还是我。对我来说，他男人尊严的消失不是跟谁打架输了，而是为了那些不值得打的家伙把我给冷落了。  
所以，昨天晚上借着给朴志晟放松心情的理由，我们一起吃了饭，还有他的朋友和小弟。吃饭喝酒的时候当然要有固定的节目和游戏，我跟他的朋友们商量好了，玩游戏逗他，然后，如果朴志晟输了，那就要满足我一个条件。那群小子主要负责让他输，而我嘛，主要负责想那个条件。那群小子小看了我，以为我会随便说点什么不值一提的条件，但是没想到吧，我说的是，让朴志晟在第二天下午放学的时候，穿着丫头的校服短裙在操场上骑自行车转五圈，而且必须是人多的时候。  
那群小子的嘴张的很大，让我很想往里面扔鸡蛋。这时候没人敢说话，连动都不敢动，只有我还在吸烟。朴志晟哧笑了一下，看他的样子应该是没喝醉，他把手放在了我的大腿上，然后咬着牙根说了句：“行啊你钟辰乐，找操是吧？”  
我靠近了他，用舌头顶着烟的过滤嘴，烟直接掉到了他的酒杯里，还故意刺激他：“跟人打架输了，现在打赌也输了。啧啧，朴志晟你也挺行啊？”  
然后朴志晟就为了干我清场了。但我只听说过往人身上倒红酒再做爱的，还是第一次见倒烧酒做爱的，皮肤都变辣了，还嗖嗖地冒着冷气。朴志晟把我压在饭店包间的榻榻米上，我们嘴里又是酒味儿又是烟味儿的，混搅在一起，真不好闻，所以干脆不接吻了。  
“直接干吗？”我问他。  
他在兜里摸了半天安全套，我觉得他动作迟缓，可能稍微有点醉了？这可不像他，原来明明能喝很多的，果然是借酒消愁对吧？只是输了一次就像要死了一样，谁要安慰他，光想着没用的面子，我看看他到底要消沉到什么时候去。  
摸出来的是超薄的，最近他很爱用。我们是放假的时候认识的，那时候做爱他根本不戴套，都是我自己拿着润滑剂。后来我转学过来，我们做爱的地点经常是学校的各个地方，时间太紧了，仔细润滑的话好像时间不太够用，所以就换了润滑型的安全套。  
“跟他们一起整我是吧钟辰乐？”  
“哼哼。”他的语气很可怕，但我一点都不害怕，如果换成是别人估计从现在开始就求饶了。可我又跟他们不一样，我是他老婆，打我和打别人也不一样，对着别人朴志晟是挥起拳头，但只会用巴掌拍我的屁股。我趴在他的腿上光着屁股，然后巴掌就落下来了。说实话有点疼，所以不能让他打太久。我费了好半天的力才从他腿上翻身，不是翻身爬起来，而是真的像煎蛋那样翻了个身，变成了半躺在他腿上抱住他脖子的姿势，我对着他挑衅，问他：“明天会穿裙子的对吧？”  
“我不穿你们敢把我怎么样？”  
“哪敢怎么样，但是愿赌服输是不是？”  
“别让我听见输这个字。”  
“可你就是输了对吧？”  
我又让他生气了，他把我放下之后就快速地戴上了套子，先在我的屁股上试探性地顶了两下，我的小穴口马上就像认主人一样对他敞开了。嗯……有点痛苦，他也把我的腿分的很开，然后用手压着的我的膝盖，基本上是下半身一点都动不了的姿势。刚干进来就开始猛攻，在那个连我自己都不知道是什么构造的地方，一直往很深的地方顶。好长啊，比起有多粗，朴志晟的优势好像是长，无论是里面的哪个地方都会被他光顾到。顶进去再抽出来，身体就像是被一把锯锯开了一样，好像有点凶残了，不过我也没被锯过，但我猜那种感觉估计差不太多。当然不是现在，现在跟他做爱还是挺爽的，第一次做的时候我简直痛的要死。 

朴志晟的人气和名气是迅速飙升的，上学期的时候我都还没听说过他，在放暑假之前他的名字就已经传到我们那一区去了。没什么别的原因，就是因为他打赢了很难打的人，所以在学生们的“打架界”里一夜成名，然后自然会有很多人去挑衅他。我很早以前就知道，这些人的面子全都是拴在一起的，因为互相之间都打过架，是彼此牵制的关系。集中在一起打了架，就算输了之后回到各自的学校都也算是学校的老大，但肯定还是会在意，有不少学校里的无名崇拜者甚至还会因为这种事转学到赢家的学校上课，他们管这种事叫“走良”。朴志晟打赢的那位本来是这一年的“走良王”，因为打赢了很多学习的老大，所以地位在本区正在飞速上升中。可正在那位成为各位新挑战者不敢轻易下手的重点观察对象时，忽然就有了消息，他败给了林福中学的朴志晟。然后朴志晟就成了大家新的观察对象，打赢了走良王就等于打赢了之前输给走良王的那些老大，可是那些老大又没有亲自跟朴志晟打过架，抱着侥幸的心理，想着也许是朴志晟运气好或者耍阴招，要不然怎么会从一个十年都没出一个厉害人物的区里的一个更无名的学校，出来一个一鸣惊人的小子呢。  
于是朴志晟的一整个假期都在被挑战。  
比起林福中学这种偏僻学校，我之前呆的地方几乎可以说是各种信息和人物的交汇中心，但谁都没有听说过那个叫朴志晟的。我对这些很感兴趣，因为我也跟在一位厉害人物的身边，我为他收集情报和了解敌人，所以他打架总会赢。外面都说我们是情侣，而且还在同居中。敏亨哥懒得跟那些不相干的人解释，我也就顺着他来，但其实那就是我哥，不同姓的亲哥。跟亲哥住在一起难道很奇怪吗？之前他一直在国外读书，回来以后因为韩语不太好说话的时候总夹着许多英文，很多人看不顺眼，觉得他装X，然后就找哥打架。哥其实挺会打架，只是不主动打架，都是那些人先来招惹他的。他对那些人不了解，但是我很了解，就跟哥说他们的弱点，哥就一次次地赢了，于是名号就这么打响了。这次我想办法了解朴志晟的原因也是因为怕他主动来招哥打架，结果哥的小弟以为哥要主动挑战，就主动跑到那么远的地方约架去了。朴志晟以为哥也是挑战者中的一员，就跑到我们区来了。那天晚上在街上遇到朴志晟的时候我还坐在哥的摩托车上，哥跟重要的人有约，没空理朴志晟，但是朴志晟的摩托拦在路上不让过，所以我只好，从哥的摩托车上跳下来献身了。  
但其实最主要的原因还是。  
这小子长得很帅。  
因为之前做过调查，在那种偏僻地方称王称霸的，女朋友也有过一群，还以为他是个做爱高手呢。本来没打算跟他做爱的，主要是不想让他耽误哥的约会。我从敏亨哥的摩托车上下来，站在他的车前看着他，只是随便问了一句：“我能上你车吗？”他看了我一眼，还真把我拉上去了。我坐在他后面，想着有什么办法能让他离开，盯着他的后背想来想去，他只穿着背心，身材真好，然后我就想到了。  
我可以，跟他做爱。  
但是，这个朴志晟之前，竟然根本没跟别人做过爱。  
所以说，传闻里说的事情并不都是真的。就像我和敏亨哥是情侣，就像朴志晟去找敏亨哥是为了抢我而且抢成了，就像……朴志晟“阅人无数”。这些都是假的，女朋友也没有一群，那些只是围着他的丫头们。很帅的脸和恋爱神经并没有联通，所以也没跟女人做过爱。从他脱裤子以后对着我的下半身看了半天却不知道该碰哪里的时候我就知道，就算是跟女人做爱，他也根本没有过经验。  
这刚好就是他的秘密。  
从我上了摩托车开始，他就以为我知道了他的秘密。  
之所以对主动过来的丫头没有反应的原因是，他的恋爱神经接到了另一根上。  
朴志晟喜欢男的。  
把我压在床上掐着我的脖子，大声问我是怎么知道他喜欢男人的，想知道究竟是谁告诉我的，这件事应该没有人知道才对。当时我就明白了，原来是这样。本来还想着如果他是直男就算了，把他带离敏亨哥之后我们就直接散了好了，现在倒是有意思起来了。  
“是谁告诉我的呢？”我在他身体下面露出了思考的表情，“当然是谁知道就是谁告诉我的。”  
我只是逗逗他，结果没想到他比我想象的要傻，还真交代出了一个人来：“你认识东赫哥？”  
“嗯……呃？”东赫哥？“该……不会是李东赫吧？”  
“你还真认识东赫哥啊。”  
“李东赫……他不是今天晚上，约了敏亨哥吗？”  
“什么？敏亨哥？不会是李敏亨吧？要跟我打架的李敏亨？”  
“打架那事吧，是个意外。他不想跟你打架，他今晚要去见李东赫。”  
“妈的，我知道了。”  
呃，我可能也知道了。听说最近敏亨哥跟一个叫李东赫的小子纠缠不清，哥还把他称为“重要的人”，今晚也是要去见李东赫的。我为了让我的亲哥哥跟朴志晟的朋友或者哥哥去约会，主动勾引了要跟我哥约架的朴志晟，我们四个就这么莫名其妙地绕在了一起。而朴志晟好像也掌握了情况，但他接下来说的话……我们根本就掌握的不是一种情况嘛。  
“你是东赫哥介绍给我的吧？他上次说要给我介绍个很贵的小子。”  
哈？很贵的？小子？  
“很贵的小子干嘛？”  
“还能干嘛？”朴志晟理直气壮地说，“妈的，那个李敏亨太他妈不是东西了，东赫哥给我介绍的人他都要抢，还好你识相，看见我知道跟我走。”  
跟传说中的朴志晟，好像有那么一点不太一样，身上的肌肉确实也很发达，长得也是真的很帅，可是很帅的脸不但没有跟恋爱神经联通，别的神经也根本就没联好吧？  
我躺在他下面大笑起来，朴志晟该不会以为我是李东赫介绍给他的很贵的牛郎吧？  
“笑个屁。”  
我不笑了，因为朴志晟顶在我身上的裤裆，鼓起来了。  
他以为我是牛郎，所以跟我做爱了，但是他没做过，所以根本不会用技巧，操进来的时候我的身体像被一把锯锯开了，我长这么大都没这么痛过，怎么会有那么长的东西，连套也不知道戴，润滑还是我自己来的。混蛋就混蛋，一定以为我经验很多所以毫无爱惜之情。我只能扶着他的胳膊让他慢一点，然后他就像打针一样很慢很慢地往我的小穴里顶。我又让他快一点，可他的阴茎大概只有“超快”和“很慢”两种模式，都分不清是顶了一下还是顶了三下，反正就是把很快的动作连在了一起，我连气都喘不上来。跟他做爱真是煎熬，那次我想着，就当这一回是我出来卖的，反正成全了敏亨哥。而这个朴志晟，就算长得帅，我也再也不跟这个朴志晟见面了。  
但首先是我能先从他的阴茎下面逃出来。如果做爱也要用“天赋异禀”这个词来形容的话，朴志晟大概就是天赋异禀的类型。处男的第一次竟然没有早泄，这就已经是很神奇的事情了。接着只是干了五分钟我就已经要受不了了，用手掐他的后背让他停一会儿，他又问我到底想让他怎么做，这种事不是舒服就行了吗？  
他问我：“你，爽不爽？”  
我他妈就是因为太爽了才受不了的，我长这么大都没这么爽过，又不能摇头，在床上撒谎的人会一辈子过不好性生活，所以我只能点头。点了头以后朴志晟又要把他沉甸甸的东西撞进来，我不愿意，把腿并拢了。  
“你不是也爽了吗？”  
“我是爽了……但是我……”我胡乱编了个理由，“但我是第一次做，所以你太快的话，我会……有点受不了……”  
“你不是很贵的牛郎吗？”  
“因为是第一次所以才很贵的。”  
我装乖了，虽然在他的阴茎离开以后的这一分钟里，后面就有点痒了，但因为觉得他没那么聪明所以还是想逗逗他。一般人在听到“第一次”之后都会温柔一些，虽然我的确不是第一次，但也没做过很多次，跟前男友大概……做过三次还是四次来着？四舍五入的话，跟性经验为零也差不多。  
那个朴志晟问我：“东赫哥付完钱了吗？”  
“嗯？……嗯。”  
“他付了多少？”  
我随口报了个很高的数目。  
朴志晟翻身下了床，他去捡他的裤子了，难道是要跑？我看着他的屁股和腿，怎么了嘛，明明连阴茎都还硬邦邦的。  
大概连半分钟都不到，朴志晟又回来了，他手里拿着东西，是……钱包吗？他把钱包里的所有钱都掏出来放在我的肚子上，然后说：“我给你东赫哥付的二倍，受不了也得给我受着。”  
受不了也得受着……？什么意……妈的，还没等我反应过来朴志晟就直接毫不留情地操进来了。

该死，这个包间里竟然没有垃圾桶。朴志晟射的还挺多，把套从阴茎上摘下来以后找了一圈也没看见垃圾桶。我从地上爬起来穿裤子，朴志晟还拿着装着他精液的套子往我这边靠。我有多远往后缩多远，因为我很讨厌黏黏的东西，讨厌冰淇淋讨厌年糕讨厌自己润滑也讨厌手上沾到精液，更讨厌口交。朴志晟只能自己去把用过的套子丢掉。打开门，大摇大摆的，门外还站着朋友和小弟们，我的身体还没降温，除了刚做完爱之外还有别的原因，我冲站在最前面的朴志晟的朋友比了了一个手势，搞定啦。  
朴志晟说了，愿赌服输，他明天会在操场上穿短裙骑自行车。  
那群小子呼啦一下全都跳起来欢呼了，喂，干嘛啊，平时是很看不惯你们大哥吗？  
“以为嫂子很乖呢，没想到还会来这招……”有人凑过来跟我说话。  
我是还挺乖的吧志晟？制服裙子我都想好应该向谁借了。

我有两个表姐，都是高中生，但都不是我们学校的。一位的制服裙子特别短，一个的颜色是粉色的，朴志晟将会在这两条裙子里做出选择。腰围当然是有点小啦，但是姐姐们说撑坏也没关系，反正可以让敏亨哥赔钱。  
是在家附近的咖啡厅见面的，我的一位姐姐看来还不了解情况，看到我借了裙子之后就不怀好意地打量我，还问：“上次听敏亨说，你最近在跟谁谈恋爱？还转学到这么远的地方去上学，是哪个丫头？”  
“……不是丫头啦姐，你又把我跟哪个弟弟弄混了。”  
“没弄混，所以我才问你，不是丫头你借裙子干什么？”  
“姐，你到底跑到哪里去上学了？怎么消息这么不灵通啊。”我的另一位姐姐又说，“现在各个学校早就传开了好吗？你这个弟弟辰乐，搞上了最近很火的那个朴志晟。”  
“哈？朴志晟……朴志晟是跟辰乐谈恋爱？妈的。”姐姐骂人了，“北部到底什么时候才能和南部接轨啊？是没交网费还是没交电话费，我光听说朴志晟谈恋爱了，但没想到竟然是跟你这小子。”  
……嗯嗯，是是，我也想问呢，北部和南部到底什么时候才能消息同步。南部就像我之前的学校，那里的人早就把朴志晟抢了李敏亨男朋友的事传的神乎其神，什么“知道吧，一直给李敏亨做军师的那个钟辰乐，就是他那个小男朋友，被朴志晟抢走了。”“听说打了半宿的架才分出胜负来，李敏亨还把那小子从摩托车上甩下去了呢。”“当然是朴志晟赢了吧，要不然钟辰乐怎么会转到朴志晟的学校去。”而在北边……呃，尤其是我和朴志晟就读的中学，不知道为什么，像消息被截流了一样，大概只听说了“朴志晟上学期跟很厉害的人打架了，这学期又跟一个长得很乖的小子谈恋爱了。”  
姐姐向我靠过来了，问我：“朴志晟很厉害吧？”  
“当然厉害，把我干的下不来床呢。”  
“呸。谁问你这个，我是问他综合实力，是不是又会打架又聪明？你这小子，小心使小聪明惹到人家把你揍一顿。”  
倒是差点就打我了……在他知道我根本不是牛郎却稀里糊涂知道了他的秘密之后。

他觉得我别有企图，在这之前我们大概连着做了一个月的爱，他每次都会给我钱，直到他发现我跟敏亨哥仍然有来往并且很密切，他这才给李东赫打了电话。当然之前也联系过，但是李东赫这人行踪飘忽不定的，很难联系到，直到那一次两个人才通了话，朴志晟这才知道李东赫根本就没给他介绍过什么牛郎，所以他就怀疑是敏亨哥派我去骗他钱的。唉，干嘛这样啊，我们都做了一个月的爱了却还是这么不了解我，他也根本不了解他自己，论打架那我是很弱，可唯一比他多的就是那么一点点恋爱经验，他可能看不到自己的脸也看不到自己的眼神，所以根本不知道自己对我有多喜欢。所以也没舍得打我，直接跟我说不要联系了。我就放他走了。我干嘛不放他走，反正他肯定会回来找我，但我不可能让他找到我。  
那时候正在放假，所以没办法去我的学校，其实很多人都不太清楚我的名字，但都知道我和敏亨哥的关系不太普通，所以朴志晟先去仔细打听了敏亨哥，然后就听说了我和敏亨哥“交往”的消息。那个幼稚鬼，去了敏亨哥经常去的台球厅找他约架，理由是上次没打成，我坐在里面的小屋里没出面，和那时候和敏亨哥搞暧昧关系的东赫哥一起看动画，东赫哥从门上的小玻璃往外看，回头问我：“志晟果然来了，大概听说你总跟敏亨在一起，现在眼睛到处瞄呢，乐乐，你出去吗？”  
“我出去干嘛？动漫这么好看。”  
“哈哈，真有你的。”  
“哼哼，东赫哥，你跟我哥最近还挺好？”  
东赫哥马上变了个脸色，一口唾沫差点吐到电视上：“那个傻X，好个屁。”  
“我哥挺喜欢你的。”我帮着哥说好话。  
“呸，现在在这儿装纯情说什么要守护我，上次我们俩明明连床都上了，我看他是做爱以后觉得不爽，反悔了假装什么都没发生，但又因为太喜欢我所以不舍得放弃，现在给我装初中生玩暗恋呢。”  
“……呃，我哥虽然，不是很爱说话，但应该是个挺负责的人吧……”  
“负他妈了个X，假外国佬，他是不是从加拿大回来的？别的没学会，做爱倒是说来就来，都喝酒了还勃起那么快，妈的。”  
“我哥喝酒了？”  
“喝了，但是没喝醉，我看他好好的呢。”  
“这个，东赫哥，你可能没太跟他一起喝过酒，他喝一点就醉，但是喝醉以后和别人不太一样，不耍酒疯，看起来还是跟没醉一样，其实这时候对自己做了什么他根本就不记得。”  
“你这小子，我会信你的鬼话？我还不知道你是什么人？”  
“真的东赫哥，你相信我，这事很多人都知道的。”  
东赫哥看起来稍微没那么生气了，但还是凶狠狠地看着我：“如果敢骗我我下次跟他喝酒的时候就当着他的面揍你一顿，反正他什么都不记得。”  
我马上举手投降：“你当着哥的面杀了我都行。”  
说了半天哥，哥还就真的进来了。不是要跟朴志晟打架吗？哥说是进来换衣服的，他换了适合打架的更简单的衣服，换裤子的时候还顺便踹了我一脚：“钟辰乐你真行，朴志晟眼睛找你找的都快飞出来了，看样子是真看上你了。”  
“东赫哥你看我哥踹我！”  
东赫哥只是哼了一声。  
好好好，你们两个是一家人，我自己一家人行了吧？啊，也不是，我不是还有外面那小子吗？我拽拽敏亨哥的胳膊，跟他说：“哥，这样，你骗骗他，不是都在传我跟你在交往吗？”我瞥了一眼旁边耳朵都变大了的东赫哥，“……那个，就当我们是在交往，我就是你派过去骗钱的，然后……”  
我从裤子里摸出一张银行卡来给哥：“你把这张卡给他，就说他给我的所有钱都存在这了，我是真的爱上他了，所以你就把我狠狠揍了一顿之后赶走了。”  
敏亨哥不愿意骗人，他看了一眼银行卡，但是没接，眼神里的内容大概是：反正你小子肯定又是在撒谎骗人玩吧。  
我站起来一定把银行卡塞进哥手里：“……也不是骗人哥，有两句是真的。”  
“哪两句？”  
“……我真的把他的钱存到卡里了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……我还真的……挺喜欢他的。”  
不过我看我也就只有那么一点喜欢他，因为我很能忍耐，在这期间一次都没跟他见面。那天他跟哥打架的结果谁都不知道，倒是哥卖了人情把我的手机号码给他了。我说哥该不会是没有我这个军师在旁边找弱点所以打输了，被逼着把我手机号交出去了吧。哥又踹我，还用手戳我的头：“你他妈的真行钟辰乐，欲擒故纵谁都没有你玩的明白，准备一个假期不见他然后开学转到那个破学校去，也不怕这中间朴志晟被别人抢跑了。”  
“唉，哥，怎么说我也是你弟弟，为什么总小看我，抢走了我再抢回来不就好了。”  
“早晚有人收拾你。”  
“哥跟朴志晟呢？昨天晚上到底是谁收拾了谁？哥，等我转学之后，打架之前没人帮你收集敌人情报，你会不会输啊？”  
“不就是看人擅长怎么打和弱点是什么吗？有什么难的。”  
我嘴一撇，哼，看来哥是不需要我了。

在南部上学的姐姐没见过朴志晟，所以问我朴志晟那小子长什么样子，我把手机拿出来给姐看我的锁屏，姐说了一句：“少年犯啊？”  
什么啊，只不过是刚开学的时候头发有点短了而已。不过确实是有点太短了，毕竟是一个月前了，现在的长度倒是很好看，但是保存在我手机里的照片基本上都是裸着的，就……不给姐姐看了吧，哈……哈哈。  
在开学的时候我也吓了一跳，转学过去一眼就看到了教室后面坐着的短头发朴志晟。因为敏亨哥把我的电话给了他，所以他给我打了电话，大概打了二十几次，我就只接了一次，电话里我故意让自己的声音很委屈，他约我见面，我说我心情不太好，然后就一直到了开学，我假装没看见他，也假装不知道他在这个班里，像好学生一样被安排坐在了比较前面的位置，想着这小子下课的时候肯定会来找我说话。  
但是他没有。倒是我听见了他和他其他小弟的对话，小弟问他怎么把头发剪的这么短，他说因为失恋了，准备从头开始。  
“大哥，怎么开始啊？”  
“去帮我写点东西贴墙上去。”  
新学期高中社团都会招新人，不过在高中的话，社团活动还是挺难进行的，基本上都是在老师的加课中艰难生存，不过总有业余时间嘛，那种时候总要做点什么。第二天在学校的墙上就出现了新社团的招人公告，名字是：INYL，I need your love。上面没写什么东西，只说要男生，然后请联系朴志晟。我到处偷听了好几次才弄清楚是怎么回事，根本不是什么狗屁社团，而是朴志晟找男朋友的通知书。  
之前被他那么重视的秘密此时已经成了大多数人都知道的事，只要看到那个假社团招人的宣传单联系他之后就会知道，那是朴志晟在找男朋友，什么嘛，之前被我知道秘密之后明明怕的要死，现在倒自己说出来了。  
“我重新找个老婆怎么了？”朴志晟在厕所抽烟的时候说。我正在隔间里拉屎，外面是他和别人说话的声音，“放假的时候交了一个，分了，喜欢上谈恋爱了，学校里有没有好的，你们给我留意着点儿。”  
哈？我们之前那叫谈恋爱吗？不是男高中生包养牛郎吗？  
“是是，大哥喜欢什么样的？”  
“听话的，乖点的，别他妈总跟我耍小聪明那种。”  
妈的，反正就是不要我这样的嘛。  
……这小子不会真跟我生气了吧？  
然后接下来的时间，朴志晟还真的认真找起老婆来了，不过仍然有丫头找他，因为之前他总是跟丫头在一起，所以在大家的认知里，朴志晟应该是个双性恋。而这位“双性恋”的这一次“同性交友”活动竟然真的吸引了很多小子，到底是为什么都想给他做老婆啊？是看上他长得帅还是会打架？每天看着朴志晟坐在教室后面那个臭屁样子我就生气，从开学到现在一句话都没跟我说过，我的高二生活因此变得暗淡无光，打电话给哥，哥竟然说他正在跟东赫哥做爱。  
谁还没做过爱了？  
好想跟朴志晟做爱哦，可我又不能主动去找朴志晟说我之前都是骗他的。妈的，我钟辰乐也有今天。

“你手机壳上贴的什么东西？”姐拿着我的手机看完屏幕之后问我，“INYL？什么意思？”  
我把手机拿回来：“就贴纸。”  
“哪里买的，还挺可爱，还有吗，送我一张。”  
有大概是有吧，我把手机壳拿下来，夹在壳子里面的还有一张。我跟姐说：“有是有，但是不太一样。”  
虽然看起来差不多，颜色也是相同的，但是上面的字母是不一样的，只不过姐好像没看出来，反正是高兴地收下了。  
我贴在手机壳上的是“INYL”，藏在手机壳里面的是，“DNYL”。  
都是朴志晟给的。

朴志晟那个虚假的INYL社团在林福中学很火，而且火的有些夸张了。像是选秀一样不断有人去应征朴志晟的老婆，就连隔壁学校的人都有。那小子得寸进尺，把应征地点也放在了咖啡厅，每天放学都会连着见好几位，还不知道从哪印了贴纸进行casting，不过应该是他的那几个朋友擅自帮他印的，因为我有不小心听见他骂那个贴纸“真他妈傻X”。贴纸的作用是用来甄别，这个虚假社团的名字叫INYL，没通过casting的会被发一张“DNYL”，Don’t need your love，通过的才会被发I need your love。  
还真当自己是什么厉害人物了，用这种玩弄人的把戏，把别人当什么呢，妈的，到底为什么会有这么多人去应征啊？咖啡厅的大叔，你是不是赚翻了？高兴死了吧？妈的，我到底为什么这么不高兴？一边骂他手段下流一边还戴着口罩躲在咖啡厅里偷看。  
但是这个朴志晟，眼光还挺高，似乎谁也没看上，有几个我都觉得一定会成功了，他却还是给人发了DNYL。  
“大哥，怎么了啊，都不行吗？”  
“看着都不太听话。”  
“呃，嗯……听话，要多听话？”  
朴志晟瞪了一眼小弟，“要多听话有多听话。”  
“好吧，我们再帮大哥物色物色。”  
简直像强盗一样，什么叫物色物色？从那天开始那几个小弟就在学校里进行狩猎了，用奇怪的眼光打量学校里的小子。什么啊，是流氓还是混混？不过倒没有做什么出格的事情，很有礼貌的，碰到安静的孩子以后上去搭话，第一句是：“请问，同学/学弟/前辈/，你觉得我们学校的朴志晟怎么样？”  
真的安静懂事的孩子哪会理那个校霸朴志晟啊？真是的，是白痴吗？还把手伸向了学习好的孩子们，得到的答案是厚眼镜下的无情眼神和一句“不怎么样。”  
就真的这么想找老婆吗？干嘛不找我啊？转学过来以后我好像一直都很焦躁，虽然早就发现自己喜欢朴志晟了，但没想到的是，我是不是有点太喜欢他了？  
1.我喜欢他。  
2.我没有得到他。  
3.我不允许我看上的人不理我。  
这三点让我对朴志晟越来越在意，也对他那个一直没“出道”的“选秀”老婆越来越在意。到现在为止都没跟我说话想想也是应该的，不是有那种可能嘛，朴志晟也许已经不喜欢我了，高中生包养牛郎这种事能有多少感情，那个混蛋，做完爱把我给忘了，跟喝了酒就什么都不记得的敏亨哥有什么区别。  
但我跟敏亨哥说过，被人抢走的话，抢回来不就好了？我肯定不会拉下脸去直接跟他说话或者道歉。主动这种事，只要在认识的时候做一次就好了，现在的话……我有办法让他来找我。  
或者，不是他，而是他们，朴志晟的小弟们。  
如果朴志晟没告诉别人，他那个所谓的“前男友”就是我，那只要我好好装乖，就不怕那几个小弟不来找我。  
果然，在我认真伪装了大概一个星期以后吗，明明和之前表现的没什么两样，只不过是，稍微剪了也染了头发，现在是很顺滑的棕色，再就是好好穿了制服，把总是喜欢卷起来一点的制服裤腿放下去了，衬衫上的领带也要打正，作业也要好好做，话不能太多……妈的，我是在把自己培养成朴志晟的老婆吗？  
但是在这样做的一星期以后，朴志晟的小弟果真在放学的时候拦住我问了：“同学，你觉得我们学校的朴志晟怎么样？”  
“嗯……朴志晟吗？”我做出了纯真的表情，“没什么……关注，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”  
“朴志晟好……好像是我们班的吧，但我平时不太注意。”  
这个小弟不是我们班的，对我实在是太不了解了，我说完话以后就要绕过他走了，被他拽住了，这小子问我：“想认识认识朴志晟吗？”  
嘻嘻，志晟啊，这可不是我自己到你面前来的，是你的人抓我到这里来的。  
在咖啡厅里，我坐在朴志晟的对面，被问要喝点什么，我却只要了一杯水。朴志晟看了我一眼，我问他：“有什么事吗？”  
他又看了我一眼，然后跟我说：“手给我。”  
要做什么？终于忍不住要对我动手动脚了吧？染头发和剪头发都很贵，再对投你所好认真改变的我无动于衷的话，我回去就让敏亨哥砸了那间美容院。  
在我把手伸出去之后，那个朴志晟，从旁边拿了一张贴纸拍在了我的手心里。  
低头一看，DNYL。  
妈的，我还是给敏亨哥打电话让他先过来砸了朴志晟吧。  
我站起来就要走，在心里默数着三二一，这是我给朴志晟最后的机会，如果他再不叫住我……  
三……二……  
不是叫住了我，而是直接从咖啡厅的椅子上起身追了还没走远的我，拽住我的制服之后把脸凑了过来，不是接吻，而是说话，我听见他说：“连头发都染了，就是为了等他们把你带到我这里来吧？”  
被拆穿了，我控制不住地把眼皮使劲往上翻，然后撕开DNYL的贴纸背面，直接贴到了朴志晟的脸上。

我在老师那里请了病假，没有别的原因，就是生气。  
老师让我把病例给他看，我哪有那东西，就把敏亨哥当初腿骨折的证明给她拍了过去，当然没拍到名字。不过老师应该也什么怀疑，不像在尚平的学校，我虽然不会打架，却成了和那些打架的孩子们一样被老师重点监视的对象，在这里我就是一个虽然听话但是学习一般的好学生。  
我回了尚平区的家，跟妈说我要转学回来。妈问我怎么了，我说失恋了。  
“你还能失恋？”  
“我说妈你好歹安慰我一下。”  
“你这么折腾小心你哥打死你。”  
“他是不打派，才不会打我。”  
像坐牢一样在家呆了三天，还真尝出一点失恋的滋味来了。敏亨哥晚上回家看到我的时候一点都不意外，我说哥，我要转学回来。他就只是哦了一声，然后说：“你别转回我学校。”  
“我才走了半个月你就不认我这个弟弟了吗？”  
“回来以后别人又要说你是我老婆，我怕东赫不高兴。”  
“我看东赫哥不会在意的。”  
“你懂个屁。”  
“那我去哪读书？”  
“你爱去哪去哪。”  
“妈的李敏亨。”  
如果学校里既没有哥又没有朴志晟，那还有什么意思，干脆我真的做牛郎去算了，起码有人排队花钱找我做爱。现在倒好，因为朴志晟，我好像得了厌男症，看见男人就烦，看见哥也烦，因为哥正坐在我房间的沙发上给东赫哥打电话，什么污言秽语都有。我想把哥赶出去，推出门之后又把他拽回来了，我冲着手机那边的东赫哥喊：“东赫哥我转去你们学校上课吧。”  
“……我们学校是女生军队。”第二天东赫哥来找我的时候这样说。  
他解释：“都是女的，男生女生的比例大概是1：40吧。你来吗？来了可以跟我一起组男团给她们公演。”  
我想象了一下那个画面，使劲摇头：“那就不了，我还是辍学吧。”  
东赫哥看了看我的脸，又看了看我的腿，眼神有点奇怪，他问我：“腿没骨折？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“我听志晟说的，我们又好久没联系了，昨天才打了电话，随便聊了聊，我问他最近怎么样，他说不怎么样，因为朋友骨折了。他那群朋友骨折是常有的事，你哥又说你装骨折回家。我猜了猜可能说的就是你。”  
“不会是朴志晟让你来看我的吧？”  
“他还能指使动我？再说他又不知道我跟你这么熟。”敏亨哥站起来到处看了看我家，然后又说：“我跟敏亨在一起了，我就是过来看看你们家适不适合借来开个party，都是未成年，在外面也不好喝酒。”  
哈？东赫哥还真的说来就来，早上刚跟我说完，下午就跟哥带着人和酒来布置我家了。party晚上才开，说是为了庆祝哥跟东赫哥的交往第一日。  
敏亨哥把手放在我的肩膀上拍拍，然后说了一句：“小心点腿。”  
“腿怎么了？”  
“听说过吗乐乐，在学校装病请假，说自己生了什么病不久之后就会真的生那种病。”  
“没听说，这是哪里来的说法，我看是你对我的诅咒。”  
“我就是提醒你一句，现在回房间躺着还来得及。”  
“你和东赫哥最近是不是在排挤我？这么热闹的场合你让我回去躺……”我眼睛一歪，突然看见门外进来了一个人，妈的，是朴志晟。我马上改了口，“……着还来得及吗？”  
我心虚地跟哥打招呼：“哥，我回去躺着了。”  
说完这句话以后我把右腿抬了起来只用左脚跳着往回走，敏亨哥原来折的是右腿吧？现在把自己打骨折是不是有点太晚了？  
妈的，想到哥刚才说的，又想起早上东赫哥说的话，我应该是被这两位在中间摆了一道。

事情并没有那么透明。我以为朴志晟什么都知道了，是哥和东赫哥还有他联合起来整我。我跳着往回走，朴志晟跑着来追我，刚好在进房间关门前的那一刻，他从外面挤了进来。我觉得我完了，哥说的对，小心点腿，我也不知道为什么要小心点腿，大概是小心朴志晟把我打断腿吧。站在房间里看着朴志晟，我回想自己到底做了什么，先骗他是牛郎，又跟他说我和敏亨哥交往，然后因为爱上了他所以被敏亨哥甩了，并且以这件事为由假期不接他电话。  
……我以为他已经知道这些都是假的了，没想到竟然不是。他进来以后脸色很差，看着我的眼光有那么一点可怕，他还问我为什么在这里。  
这是我家啊！这小子难道不知道这是我家？那我为什么在这里？  
“李敏亨都跟东赫哥在一起了，你怎么还没放弃他？”  
嗯……嗯？啊？  
“腿到底折没折？”他往下看了一眼我的腿，我马上又把刚放到地上站着的右腿提了起来。折还是没折呢……？那小子看我不说话，干脆过来把我按到床上坐着，然后卷起了我的裤腿。  
怎么看都只是一条白色的腿，一点问题都没有，我先主动坦白：“没折。”  
“那为什么请病说自己腿折了？”  
朴志晟的脸有些严肃，他抓着我的脚腕的手很大，我很害怕一小心就真的会被他掰断脚腕，这种时候呢，是要装乖的，所以我说：“因为我失恋了。”  
“因为谁？”  
“……你。”  
抓着我脚腕的手开始用力了，我连挣脱的戏份都没有，只能用嘴叫着疼。我也不敢随便说话，之前放假我们整天在一起做爱的时候我觉得他喜欢我，都是因为他的眼神。可是现在看向我的眼睛里，除了生气以外好像也没什么别的情绪了。这就说明，现在对他来说，我跟别人是一样的，我也有随时被他揍一顿的可能。  
“剪了头发勾引我，然后又跑到前男友这里来，现在又说请病假是因为我甩了你失恋了？”  
我点头。  
“所以你说说吧，喜欢谁？”  
我把手往下拍拍他抓着我的手背，故意用发黏的声音跟他说话：“要不要听实话啊志晟？”  
“敢骗我就把你腿打折。”  
“我喜欢……你。”  
他一巴掌拍在我的大腿上：“你是牛郎吗，会不会正经说话？……当初还扮牛郎跟李敏亨一起骗我钱来着吧？”  
“那是你自己觉得我是牛郎来着，再说……钱不是都还你了吗？”  
“他还说，你是因为爱上了我所以你们两个才分手的？”  
……我愁眉苦脸的。  
他开始给我脱裤子了。  
“好好说一次，你喜欢我。”  
我快速地说了一次：“我喜欢你。”  
裤子被脱下来了。  
“从现在开始你说一句假话，我就干你三次。”  
“哦。”  
他把我压在床上了。  
先接了吻，朴志晟还是只知道用力吸我的舌头然后咬我的嘴唇。这小子还很喜欢玩我的乳头，但是力气很大，很疼，但是不知道从哪里传来的感觉，又觉得很舒服。他很硬又很长的手指像捏米粒一样捏着我的乳头，在接吻的时候眼神又恢复了原来的样子。哼，果然还是喜欢我吧。  
要在这里做爱吗？房间外面很吵，应该是来了很多人，还是先不做比较好吧，听着外面狼哭鬼嚎，我都怕自己硬不起来，所以我想把朴志晟推开，他却说：“一句假话，干你三次。”  
“我还什么话都没说呢。”  
他突然指着我的床头柜上面的照片问：“这是谁？”  
完了。他指的是照片上的哥，那是我和哥十五岁时候的合照。  
“……李敏亨。”  
“你跟李敏亨到底是什么关系。”  
“呃，这个，那个，李敏亨……妈的，妈的。”我连着骂了好几句，然后老实交代了，“是我哥。”  
“你哥？什么哥？”  
“亲，亲哥。”  
“所以说，之前那些都是在骗我？他不是你男朋友，也根本不是你喜欢上我所以被他甩了？你跟你哥逗我玩呢？嗯？”  
这他妈，要从哪里开始解释呢？  
“志晟，朴志晟你先等一下……”  
“钟辰乐你可真行。”  
妈的，这回是真的生气了，可能还是哄不好的那种生气。  
朴志晟要开门出去，又被我扑到床下拽了回来，我本来想好好跟他说话的，但是他站在那完全一副什么都听不见的模样。我咬着手指甲想应该怎么办，就这么赌气直接让他离开吗？怎么可能嘛，我特意为了他转到那么远的地方，又为了他把三年都没改变发型的头发给剪了。妈的，又不是不喜欢他，我咬牙切齿地看着那小子的脸，我可真……他妈的喜欢他。  
眼光从他的脸开始往下，忽然又看见了他的裤裆，朴志晟硬了，应该是刚才摸我的时候就硬了。  
既然硬了那就别怪我不客气了。  
先做爱再说吧。  
比起爱这种需要费心经营和解释的东西，做爱才是更直接的办法。我因为总想着朴志晟，总想着他的身体，总想着跟他做爱的感觉，而得了厌男症。看到别人的身体真觉得“也就那样嘛”，好像不是朴志晟就不行。我可真……他妈的喜欢他。  
我给他口交了。  
我很讨厌黏黏的东西，最讨厌口交，但我还是给朴志晟口交了。很长的他的东西插在我的嘴里，需要很卖力地撑开嘴才能完全含进去，但是很痛苦，我想吐出来只吸他的龟头，他却像故意要我痛苦一样使劲地压着我的头。不知道戳到哪里去了，反正很深，我甚至怀疑今天之后可能我就再也说不出来话了。  
在朴志晟快要射精的时候，我还是没能从他的手里逃脱出来。这是我第一次这么实在地尝到精液的味道。他射在我嘴里了，忍着没有直接低头吐在地板上，我迅速爬起来去房间里的浴室吐出来再漱口了好几次。  
妈的，真难吃。就算漱口之后嘴里好像也残留着那种腥涩的味道，从口腔一直到鼻腔，最后冲进大脑，那种味道又变成了，情色的味道。  
朴志晟靠在我的床上，他又一次勃起了。  
这是他跟我做爱第一次用安全套，但从拿出安全套的那一刻起我就觉得不太对劲。放假做爱的时候他从来没用过这种东西，我看着他的阴茎问：“谁教你用的？还是……准备好了想要跟谁用？”  
他分开我的屁股往他挺起的阴茎上压，我缩着肩膀感觉自己的后面正一点一点地被朴志晟充满，只进来了一半，然后又猛的，他用力往上顶了屁股，妈的，好长，全都进来了。  
“当然是跟你用。”  
朴志晟还是那个朴志晟，做爱的时候阴茎还是只有“超快”和“很慢”两种模式。一般情况下他是不会很慢的，所以我只能在“超快”里困难地呼吸，连叫他的名字都很困难。差点以为要窒息了，只能张着嘴动着两腮呼呼地喘气，每一秒都很爽，朴志晟的东西到底是什么做的？是为我定做的吗？怎么会无论插进来还是抽出去都会爽地牙齿打颤呢？  
他只射了一次，射在了套子里，我的两次都射到了床单上和自己的身上，很黏也很稠，一看就是好久都没做爱了。朴志晟坐在我的床上看我，什么话都没说，我也说不出来什么话，大脑还没有恢复正常，只知道我和这小子刚才很爽地做爱了，然后他为什么来我家，之前发生了什么，暂时的，都被我忘记了。因为身上都是精液所以哪怕腿软了也要去洗澡，我跟朴志晟说就在床上坐一会儿我马上就回来，然后就进浴室去了。在用凉水洗了头发之后那些记忆才缓慢地从不知道哪里爬了回来……朴志晟知道了从一开始我就在骗他，所以很生气……我因为不知道怎么解释所以先拉着他做爱了……他第一次戴了套，虽然感觉到很薄但似乎好像还是有点感觉……  
我问他的问题是，准备了套子想要跟谁用。  
他的回答是，跟我。  
他随便说的吗？应该是随口说的吧，可能本来是打算跟别人用的吗，要不然他又不知道我在这里怎么会是想跟我用，他应该只是被东赫哥邀请来参加交往第一日party的……所以他本来是打算跟谁用？  
我很快地冲了澡，换了衣服走出浴室的时候发现朴志晟已经不在床上了，也不在我的房间里。果然是个混蛋，做完爱就跑，就不会留下来再爽几次吗？妈的。  
房间外面更吵了，哥竟然也不进来喊我出去玩，到底请了多少人来啊？屁股还有点疼，穴口也不是那么的舒服，心情也很差，本来想着干脆在床上躺着算了，可是床上湿漉漉的，混蛋，这种情况好像是有点狼狈了。我又凭什么自己在房间里闷着，把床上和床边的东西全都撒气一样推到了地上，啪的一声，手机也跟着一起摔下去了。  
该不会摔坏了吧？可是开学前刚换的来着。屏幕朝下倒扣在地上，我在心里祈祷一定没有摔坏一定不会摔坏……看着手机壳又觉得有些奇怪，朴志晟的贴纸什么时候贴到上面去了？我不是贴在他脸上了吗？人都走了还想用贴纸羞辱我吗？  
呸！  
等一下……好像不是？我过去把手机捡了起来，那上面贴着的竟然不是之前那一张DNYL，而是INYL。  
这不是那个吗？他“出道”的老婆才会拥有的幼稚贴纸。  
什么啊？那小子在搞什么呢？我转身出了房间，外面的人比我进来的时候多了不知道多少，都快把我家客厅挤满了。朴志晟也没走，在前面站着，我抓着手机想过去踹他一脚，什么意思？在耍我吗？结果不知道被谁在后面推了一下，回头一看是哥，哥还很纯真地跟我打招呼，我趴在哥的耳朵旁边说：“因为哥这个前男友，我刚才差点死了。”  
“我看你还挺好的，走路都不晃，看来现男友没把你腿打折。”  
“什么现男友？”  
“交往第一日party。”  
“你们开始了吗，东赫哥呢？”  
“我跟东赫在一起一星期了。”  
“哈？那庆祝什么第一日。”  
哥又把我往前推，一直推到朴志晟旁边，我这才看见他站着的地方，正对面的墙上，本来是哥和东赫哥名字缩写的气球不知道什么时候已经变成了JS和CL。  
我沉默了一下，两下，三下，然后才回头对身后的哥说：“……哥，有件事问你。”  
“什么？”  
“朴志晟早就知道我是你弟弟了是不是？”  
“比你想的还要早。”  
“什么时候？”  
“放假他去台球厅找我打架的时候，我不是说找弱点很容易吗，他的弱点不就是你吗。”  
“……那你不是应该用我威胁他吗，怎么把什么都交代出去了？”  
“……因为他也知道我的弱点是李东赫，我们两个互相用弱点威胁，然后，没打架，去烤肉店聊了聊。”  
“东赫哥知道这事吗？”  
“知道啊，你们两个刚才用的套还是东赫推荐的。”  
“所以朴志晟放假的时候就什么都知道了？然后这段时间，不是我在骗他而是他在逗我？”  
“朴志晟不是在旁边吗，你问我干什么？”  
我看了朴志晟一眼，朴志晟倒是很得意。得意是吧？好，我让你接着得意。虽然是我先骗他的，但他也不能骗我，我钟辰乐什么时候被人骗着玩过？谈恋爱真是太差劲了，人都成傻瓜了。  
我想把朴志晟放在这儿自己走了，可那小子比我动作还快，就像我的腿真的骨折了一样，在往前迈出脚之前就被他抓住了。从我家里的这么多人中间走过去，一直都被他使劲拽着，就不会轻点吗，操，就算我的床很软也不能把我像丢垃圾一样扔在上面吧？  
“刚做完这次我就不戴套了。”  
我像尸体一样躺在床上不太配合。  
“贴纸看到了吧？”  
呵呵，真幼稚。  
“为什么换了这么长的裤子，我喜欢看你的脚腕，喜欢看你的腿。”  
……算你眼光还算不错。  
“穿短裤吧，以后在我面前就只穿短裤吧，制服裤子也改成短的。”  
什么啊。  
操。我的裤子很容易被他脱掉了，他也脱了自己的裤子，和我的腿很不一样的，大腿和小腿上都有肌肉，虽然被包在裤子里不是很能看出来……

但是，穿短裙的话……  
妈的，忍不住了……哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
在朴志晟换上了姐姐的短裙之后，我笑了半天。在一条粉色和一条超短的制服裙子里艰难地做了选择，最后怎么说也没有把粉色那条穿到身上，而选了那条更短的深色。在放学后的厕所隔间里，朴志晟愿赌服输履行了赌约，深色的裙子连遮住大腿的一半都有些困难，粗壮的大腿肌暴露在外面，然后是……一双白色的小腿袜。  
我觉得我活到现在恐怕就是为了今天这个画面，虽然朴志晟的脸有些阴冷，眼神有点可怕，但死在这一幕之后我也愿意，因为实在是，太难得了。  
在这个时间，学校里都是放学的丫头小子们，自行车已经准备好了，朴志晟被我推出了教学楼，看到小弟推着车子站在门口。他像个什么怪兽一样低头冲了过去抬腿就跨上了自行车，不知道的还以为是什么呢，骑的很快，连脸都差点看不清了。但总隐约地看见了点什么，在他骑着车子的时候，若隐若现的，在裙子里，在他分开的腿中间，怪不得穿制服的丫头们都不喜欢穿自行车，原来是会露出内裤。朴志晟今天穿了白色的内裤，估计被人拍到了。操场上有很多人都在看他，拿着手机的也不少。我笑的很开心，因为眯起了眼睛连视野都变窄了一点。在他骑到第四圈的时候有人背着书包从教学楼出来跟我对了暗号，是朴志晟的朋友，我让他把朴志晟的制服裤子捡起来，但是，却不是拿到这里来等着朴志晟骑完车子以后穿，而是，我让他装在自己的书包里带走。  
那小子没裤子穿了，所以只能穿着姐的裙子回家。这就是我打的小算盘。  
飞快地骑完了五圈以后，朴志晟把自行车扔到了我旁边，然后抓着我的手就进了教学楼里。他肯定还以为自己的裤子在厕所里，所以又带着我回了那个厕所隔间。  
“……裤子呢？”他问。  
我也假装跟他一起找，当然找不到，我说：“不会被谁拿走了吧？或者是打扫的大叔？”  
他看了我一眼，然后喊我：“乐乐，刚才进来的时候，走廊里没有人了吧？”  
离放学时间已经过去一会儿了，楼里面基本没有人了。我从厕所的窗户往下看，操场上看热闹的孩子也都散的差不多了。厕所里很安静，朴志晟把裙子脱下来搭在肩膀上，上身是制服衬衫，下身却只穿着内裤和小腿袜。跟刚才的感觉完完全全不一样，很结实的腿，肩膀也很宽，脸也很好看，还有因为快速骑车而把刘海变湿的汗，身上搭着裙子的样子莫名地很色情，像是扒了哪个丫头一样，还伸手管我要烟，我从裤子口袋里拿了烟和打火机给他，点燃之后他就往外走，不是打算只穿着内裤就回家吧？  
我跟着他走了出去，不是下楼，而是回了我们的班级，可是锁了门，朴志晟抬脚很凶地踹了后门，大概踹了三四次，教室的后门报废了，我站在走廊上没敢进去，不知道他要做什么，他却在里面跟我招手：“老婆，进来一下。”  
“哦……哦。”  
我还是进去了，进去之后就被他压在了桌子上，但是用的是擒拿的姿势，我的腿直立着，上身俯趴在桌子上，还被他抓着两只手，接着裤子就被他脱掉了。  
“志晟，要在这里做吗？”  
他没说话，我的裤子也没有顺着腿落到地上，而是到了他的手里，然后他伸出了腿，穿上了我的制服裤子。  
那我呢？朴志晟？我呢？你老婆我穿内裤回去吗？  
我的裤子他穿起来有点紧，但看起来也还算可以，毕竟是条裤子，他没把裤子拉链拉起来，可能是拉不上吗？那也总比穿裙子好看点，那条裙子实在是有点太短了，亏这小子真的穿着他在那么多人的眼皮底下骑自行车，不过应该没撑坏吧，我还要还给姐呢。  
穿完裤子以后朴志晟把我抱到了桌子上坐着，先脱了鞋，又把我的腿抬了起来，最后，他把那条裙子，穿到了我身上。  
“朴志晟？”  
“我穿你的裤子，你穿裙子回去。”  
“……能不能不要。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
现在打电话追回他的裤子还来得及吗？被他知道裤子是我让别人拿走的，我和他的朋友会不会死的都很惨？  
“志晟啊，我的裤子，你穿起来会不会有点小，你看拉链都拉不上的。”  
“拉的上，但是我不想拉，因为我要在这儿干你。”  
“嗯……嗯？嗯？”  
自己的裤链不拉起来，倒是压着我的胯骨帮我拉好的裙子拉链。我又被他从桌子上拽下来了，又变成了刚才上半身趴在桌子上的姿势。姐的裙子竟然好好地挂在我的腰上，就像本来就是我的裙子一样，妈的，也不用这么合身吧？  
我想脱掉裙子，朴志晟又在背后恐吓我，不是说什么吓人的话，只是看见我的手伸向裙子之后，发出了“嗯？”的一声，我就迅速把手收了回去。裙子虽然好好地穿着，但是里面的内裤却被他脱掉了，他不知道从哪里拿出来的安全套，戴上之后很滑地顶在了我的屁股上，我扭头看了一眼，裙子像伞一样挡在上面根本看不见他的阴茎也几乎看不见我的屁股。朴志晟也发现了，所以在操进来的时候把裙子往上抓了抓，要不是用胳膊撑着书桌，我肯定会被他顶个跟头。  
我很讨厌站着做爱，因为很累，我真是个四肢不太有力的人，每次站着做完之后腿都会发软，很久都没办法恢复。站着趴在桌子上做爱就更难受了，因为他一直很快地顶进来，我的骨头也一直往桌子上撞，很疼，我跟他撒娇说不想站着，他又使劲顶了好几下，才让我翻身躺到了桌子上。  
他没脱裤子，只是开着拉链把内裤往下拉了拉，把阴茎露出来直接干我。从掀起来一些的短裙下面激烈地运动着，桌子都晃来晃去的了，我抱着他的后背叫了半天，实在是太猛了，都快把我从桌子上顶下去了。因为第一次在这种场合，所以很紧张，一紧张我就很难勃起。朴志晟却比平时还要兴奋，好像也比平时更会干一些，我虽然没有勃起，但是后穴爽的要死，明明他还没有射精，我后面却湿了一大片，光靠套子上那点润滑是不太够用的，而我竟然被他干的在教室里流水了。  
我明天还敢来上学吗？  
“志……志……志晟，别做了，回家吧，去我家……你家……做……”  
“一次，太刺激了，老婆……射一次我们就走……”  
“嗯……桌子晃的……好……好厉害……”  
“老婆下面好湿，弄脏裙子怎么办……这么湿的话，我摘套也可以吧？”  
“啊……快点做……”  
朴志晟真的把套摘掉了，他还没射精，这个行动的意思是他想射到我里面。没了套子以后他又重新插了进来，这回进攻地更猛了，我都能感觉到屁股和桌子接触的地方全是润滑和我们两个的体液，滑的我都要躺不住了，朴志晟不会给我掉下去的机会，他用力抓着我的两条腿，一边操着我还一边隔着衬衫咬我的乳头，左右两边各被他舔湿了一片，乳头的样子都从里面透出来了。  
好爽，乳头很爽，小穴也很爽，我的阴茎从开始因为紧张半天都没勃起，到后面被他干的浑身发热什么都忘了，现在硬的边被干边一直往外淌精液，就像一直在射精一样，都快要被他干晕了，本来就很快可是竟然还能更快，在即将射精之前完完全全把阴茎挤到我的屁股里不留一点缝隙，我好像什么知觉都有没有了，有几秒的时间脑子里全是白色，因为身体太爽而短暂失去了神智，在那瞬间之后我又陷入了新一次的高潮，还是前面和后面一起的，浑身都在抽搐，夹着他的阴茎，小穴里的神经突突地跳着，终于把那小子的精液吸了出来。

我穿着裙子，朴志晟穿着我的裤子，在做完爱之后还要他把我抱出学校。幸好学校里已经没有人了。他的摩托车藏在学校外面的商店后面，在他戴安全头盔的时候我横着趴在摩托车后面连动都不想动一下，随后屁股上就迎来了一巴掌，朴志晟拍了我的屁股说：“穿着裙子呢，注意点，一趴着内裤都露出来了。”  
我把朴志晟给骂了，因为被干的难受又穿着姐的裙子所以生气了，朴志晟又给我戴安全头盔，我看着他的脸想着应该也气气他，于是就提了他打架打输了的事。  
朴志晟隔着头盔敲我的脑袋，果然还是很在意，我嘻嘻地对他笑，然后坐上摩托车抱住他的腰。  
“输了就输了嘛，下次再打回来。”  
“……嗯。”  
“你干嘛不让我帮你，那几个人我还挺了解的，我知道他们不擅长怎么打。”  
“用不着你。”  
“呦——还用不着我，用不着我你还输了。”  
“我下次再打回来，你给我老实点，哪有让老婆帮忙打架的。”  
我又接着笑：“不帮就不帮。”  
“说实话，钟辰乐，我的裤子是你让人拿走的吧？认识你快三个月了，我也该清楚你的小把戏了。”  
“……那最后裙子还不是穿在我身上了。”  
“你捂好裙子，一会儿别被风吹起来让人看到内裤，谁看你我打谁，谁看你我都干你。”  
“……干嘛总这样嘛。”  
跟我磨磨蹭蹭地说了好半天的话朴志晟才把摩托车发动起来，在林福中学里，只要听到轰隆隆的摩托车声音就有人知道是朴志晟来了，托他的福，我也成了林福中学里有名的人。  
不过很烦的，根本没人知道我叫什么名字，就只知道我是朴志晟的老婆。


End file.
